


Vongola Academy

by WinterAngel24



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tsuna, FemTsuna, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAngel24/pseuds/WinterAngel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter what other people thought, as long as she remained out of the lime light. So why was Reborn, one of the most popular guys in school, trying to make her his new lackey? And what is Giotto getting jealous for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Devil

The students eyed the clock anxiously as they waited for class to end. It was a beautiful day and many of them were planning on spending it outdoors with friends. It was a shame that it wasn't quite the weekend yet, or they would take the chance to spend the day at the nearby town. Then, freedom! With one last reminder to finish their homework, the students were able to rush out of the classroom to locate their other friends.

Only a lone figure took her time as she slowly packed away her belongings and headed out of the classroom, quite thankful that yet another day had  _finally_  come to an end. At least she could finally get away from all the taunting and teasing and just relax in her dorm. Hopefully no one would bother her today.

A group of students in the same year snickered at the girl as she walked past.

"Dame-Tsuna is so pathetic," a male student said with a smirk.

"If she wasn't so lame, then maybe people would actually want to hang out with her!" His female companion added with a sneer of her own.

A few others laughed as well, but grew bored when their teasing didn't elicit any response and continued on their way.

Tsuna sighed inwardly. She was used to this by now. Their petty insults didn't hurt her as much as they used to.

Such is the life of Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

Reborn was pissed.

Why?

Well, as he was trying to escape his suffocating classroom full of attention grabbing false admirers, his teacher called him back and asked if he could deliver a stack of files to the first years' teachers' lounge.

But don't get him wrong. Sure the task irked him a little, but that wasn't the reason he was so pissed off. Nor was it all the girls swooning and trying to flirt with him as he walked past.

No.

The reason he was so irritated right now was the fact that he couldn't remember where the office was located.

What? He was human after all.

However, there was no way in  _hell_  that Reborn was about to admit to anyone that he had any flaws.

But the problem still remained. If he wasn't going to ask anyone to point out the office for him, then how was he doing to deliver the damn files?

Suddenly and idea popped into Reborn's head.

If he couldn't find the office, then he could just pass the job off onto someone who could.

Reborn smirked, causing all the girls in the hallway to squeal and whisper excitedly to their friends.

But Reborn ignored them in favor of looking for someone suitable enough to push his task onto. He had to find a smaller group so that he wouldn't be surrounded by a gaggle of girls and have to waste extra energy trying to get away.

Reborn rounded another corner and low and behold, a girl was walking slowly all by herself.

Perfect!

"Hey!" Reborn called out and jogged up a little to meet the girl. "Excuse me, but could you do me a favor?" He asked with a pleasant, forced, fake, and soft smile.

"Heh?" The girl stared at the raven, then looked around to see if he was talking to someone else.

Overall, Reborn thought that this girl was really unappealing. Unlike all the other girls in the school, the girl in front of him wore no make-up, her eyes were covered by her ridiculously long bangs, and her clothes were slightly baggy. In fact, it looked like she had no feminine curves at all.

But Reborn continued to smile despite her looks. He needed her to fall for him so that he could shove his work off onto her after all. "Well, I was wondering if you could take these files to the first years' office. I would do it, but I have a lot of work to take care of." Lie! But this girl would never know. Reborn widened his smile a little bit. "So would you please take care of it?"

"Sorry, but I can't," the girl replied bluntly.

It didn't show, but Reborn was in shock. No girl had  _ever_  so no to him before. He decided to try a different tactic. "Wow, you're kind of cute."

The girl raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Um…thanks?… Look, I've got to get going."

Double shock. How could this girl not fall for his charms! The girls he passed to get here were turning to mush just by Reborn walking past them! So how could this girl not feel… _anything_! But, this made Reborn smirk. "You're a strange one, aren't you?"

The brunette sighed. "Look, just continue down this hall and it'll be the fourth door on the left down from here, okay?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow this time and offered his own intelligent reply of, "huh?" It's a good thing they were the only two in the hallway.

The girl rolled her eyes. "The office? That's where it's located."

Reborn's eyes widened the tiniest amount. "How did you-"

"You really should have just asked," Tsuna cut the boy off.

"I know where the office was-"

"Everyone forgets stuff sometime," Tsuna continued, interrupting her senior again. "No one can be perfect and that's what makes us human… Well, bye." Tsuna started to walk past, but Reborn caught her wrist.

"You know, you're really interesting." Reborn smirked again, making Tsuna shiver to his delight. She probably was sensing that that smile was a bad omen. "For now on, you're going to be my subordinate."

Tsuna deadpanned. How selfish could you get? "How about not." She tried to pull away, but Reborn held on tight.

"You should be thankful that a member of the Arcobaleno Association is willing to make you their servant."

"Geh! Are you serious?" Tsuna paled a little. This situation was getting from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

"Nice to see you know about the Arcobaleno." Reborn smirked again. He knew that he had won a big point in winning this argument.

But Tsuna surprised him again by continuing to fight back. "Hiiiiiee! I still don't want to work for you! Now. Let. Me. Go!"

"Too bad! I've taken an interest in you, so you are now my slave!"

"That's against human rights!" Tsuna yelled.

"Okay, then my pet."

"Why does that position keep getting lower?" Tsuna shouted frustrated.

"You can keep me entertained for a long time my new toy!" Reborn said with a mischievous grin, completely ignoring Tsuna's complaint.

"Don't ignore me you bastard! And why did that position drop  _again_?"

"Yes, you'll definitely be a lot of fun."

"Don't ignore me you idiot! Dammit! Why is someone I just met doing this to me?"

"We can get to know each other as you work for me."

"Listen to what other people have to say! Don't just decide these things on your own!"

"Come on, let's go." Reborn started pulling the poor girl down the hall.

"Stop ignoring me you jerk!" Tsuna dug her heels into the ground in an effort to not be dragged around, but her feeble attempts were a waste of energy.

"Tsuna?"

The duo turned around to see a blond standing at the hall entrance.

"Yo, idiot blond," Reborn called out half-heartedly. He didn't really like the other male.

Relief washed over Tsuna and she called out to her senior. "Ieyasu-senpai! Please help me!"

The blond frowned. "Reborn, what are you doing with Tsuna?"

"What's it look like? She's my new slave," Reborn replied cheekily.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now release her."

Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I have other things to take care of for now anyways. I'll see you later strange girl."

The other two waited for the raven haired boy to disappear through a doorway before they both let out a huff. For Tsuna it was out of relief and the Ieyasu was out of weariness and slight frustration.

"You really should be more careful, Tsuna-chan," the blond said with a warm smile. "How did you even manage to grab his attention?"

"I don't know!" Tsuna huffed exasperatedly. "All I did was tell him where the office was because I didn't want to deliver those files for him."

"Aaah, I see now." The blond chuckled.

Tsuna turned to look at the blond. "Hey, Ieyasu-senpai, what did I do?"

"First, didn't you promise to call me Giotto when others weren't around?" The blond grimaced a little bit. "Really, it's like you don't want to remember that we're childhood friends."

"I-It's not that, Giotto!" Tsuna said quickly. "It's just…"

Giotto smiled again and ruffled the girl's hair. "I know, Tsuna. Come on, I decided I wanted to eat your home cooked meal for dinner today."

"What! You lazy moocher! Go make your own dinner!" Tsuna protested.

But Giotto only laughed and grabbed Tsuna's hand, tugging her toward the dorms.

* * *

Tsuna grumbled darkly under her breathe, but continued to make the dinner anyways.

Giotto laughed again. He knew Tsuna liked to be lazy and not cook if she could avoid it, but it was too much fun to tease her. That and her cooking was just about as good as her mother's.

"You know Tsu-tsu, I know the reason Reborn took an interest in you," Giotto said as her propped an elbow on the counter to support his head.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me. Reborn?"

"The kid, who was trying to make you his servant earlier," Giotto explained.

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Tsuna asked sourly.

"It's because you were disinterested in him."

"Huh?"

Giotto chuckled a little. "Unlike all the other girls in this school, you didn't fall for him with just one smile."

Tsuna huffed a little as she tossed the contents around in the frying pan. "Why should I fall for some stranger with a single fake smile?"

Giotto shrugged. "Well, most girls do. The same happens to me."

"But at least your smiles tend to be genuine, unless you're not having a good day. That Reborn guy looks like he doesn't smile kindly from the heart too often. Actually, he seems like the type to smirk dangerously a lot."

"Pfft. Smirk dangerously?"

"Yeah, you know. Like when he's thinking of someone else's demise or torturing them, or something."

Giotto broke out into a fit of laughter and nearly fell off his seat.

"What?" Tsuna asked indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing," Giotto assured the girl as he calmed himself. "It's just that, you're the only one I know who could get a good judge of character in one conversation. Reborn is exactly how you pinned him."

Tsuna shivered a little. "I'm going to have to avoid him carefully then."

"Yeah, you are." Giotto went back to his previous position so that he could continue watching Tsuna. He opened his mouth to continue their conversation when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Giotto!"

"Hey there, G." The blond gave the newcomer a short wave.

"You idiot! You skipped out on doing your paperwork  _again_!" The red head yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha! Calm down G, I was trying to tell you that Giotto finished, but hid all the papers away so you couldn't find it!" A new voice chimed in.

"That's not any better, and you know it Ugetsu!" G shouted.

"What is this, open house?" Tsuna yelled.

Asari laughed. "Sorry to intrude like this Tsuna-chan."

G cooled down and offered the girl a calmer smile. "Sorry chibi, your idiot brother here just pissed me off."

"Story of your life," Tsuna sighed.

Giotto snorted, resulting in G slapping the back of his head.

"So what are you making?" Asari asked.

"Now I'm making three times as much," Tsuna grumbled.

"Ha, ha! Sorry," the raven said with a bright smile.

"I knew I'd extremely find you guys here," a calm voice said.

Giotto was going to tease Tsuna little bit, but noticed an eyebrow twitching dangerously and her grip on the pot growing tighter. Instead the blond turned toward his red headed friend. "I bet you 10,000 yen that the next person who walks through that door ends up with a frying pan in their face," he whispered behind his hand.

G snorted. "I bet it'll be either a pot or a knife."

"Deal!" The duo shook hands.

"Nufufufu, it seems to be quite rowdy in here."

PANG!

Giotto snickered then turned to G. "You owe me ten thousand yen."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." G rolled his eyes and handed the small wad of cash over.


	2. Lunch Fiascos

Tsuna opened up her lunch a little cheerfully. Today had gone pretty well so far. One of the bullies had to stay in their room sick, and that person happened to be the main culprit who usually stole her lunch and/or lunch money. Lunch was the only meal of the day that Tsuna didn't really mind making, otherwise she would go to the VA cafeteria, which was open 24/7 and served a wide variety of different food.

Tsuna munched on her bento, enjoying the food. It wasn't quite as good as her mother's, but considering how long it took for her to learn how to cook and the hours of pure torture her mother put her through to learn that particular ability, it was pretty good.

"Not bad. Never figured you to be good at something as detailed as this."

Tsuna froze with another bite halfway to her mouth. She looked around slowly to see the boy she met the day before eating some of her lunch. "Hiiiiiiiiiee!" Tsuna had her back pressed against the far wall in a flash. "When the heck did you get here?"

"Hey there, strange girl." The boy ignored Tsuna's question. "Or should I call you Dame-Tsuna like everyone else in your year?"

' _Damn. What did Giotto say his name was again?_ ' Tsuna clicked her tongue. "I'm not really surprised you know about that nickname, but why the hell are you eating my lunch?"

"Because I found out that despite everything else in school you are actually pretty good at cooking. So I decided to try for myself to find out if it was true." Reborn smirked. "Though I must admit, I'm curious why you're failing home economics if you were this good."

"Just shut up," Tsuna snapped. She walked back over and sat back down in her seat "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I said I'd see you later. Besides you're my new servant and I have tasks for you."

Tsuna's grip tightened and the chopsticks snapped in half. "When did I  _ever_  agree to that?" She growled.

"Yesterday, when I decided you were intriguing." Reborn smirked humorously.

"Forget it… Tch. Now I've lost my appetite." Tsuna closed her bento and place it back in her bag. "Now would you please leave me alone?"

Reborn ignored the last part. "Good now I won't feel bad for disturbing your lunch!"

"You already did!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Okay now come on." Reborn grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Stop ignoring whatever doesn't benefit you, you bastard!" Tsuna yelled. She pulled back with all her might, but Reborn didn't even seem to notice. "Let me go!"

"No chance. I want to have some fun with my new toy before I have to deal with the rest of my duties!"

"I'm not your toy! Now lemme go!"

Reborn dragged her all the way across the school and into the office building between the high school and middle school division. Finally he came to a stop in front of a set of double doors somewhere on the second floor and tossed Tsuna inside, who was unsuccessful at catching herself and fell flat on her face.

"Iit-t-t-t," she mumbled and rubbed her poor chin while sitting up.

"Now, make a cup of espresso for me," Reborn commanded as he flopped onto one of the three nice couches. "No one here seems to be able to make a decent cup."

"Go to hell!" Tsuna shouted. She pushed herself onto her feet and tried to walk out of the room. Suddenly a rope appeared out of nowhere and lassoed Tsuna, and with a tug, she was back on the floor. "For the love of-! Dammit you jerk let me go!"

"Not until I get my drink." Reborn smirked. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice."

" _This_  is the easy way?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

But Reborn just smirked.

Tsuna took a deep breath to calm herself down. "If I make your damned cup of espresso, will you finally leave me alone?"

"Depends on how good it is." The black haired boy's eyes twinkled in amusement. He's had fun torturing others before, but for some reason this girl was the most entertaining by far.

Tsuna's eye twitched. "Just one cup and then I'm out of here." She left the room and into the kitchen next door, pointed out so kindly by Reborn (note the sarcasm).

A few seconds after Tsuna left the room, the double doors opened again.

"Yo, kora!" Colonello and Lal walked into the room.

"Hmph, I didn't think you would ever be the first one to arrive for a meeting," Lal said somewhat surprised.

"I have something to keep me entertained today," Reborn replied vaguely.

The door opened again and four people walked in.

"Good morning everyone," Fong said softly, he was the last one to enter.

Mammon, Skull, and Verde just ignored the others and sat down.

Just then Tsuna came out of the kitchen. "Here's your god damn coffee, now leave me in peace!" She turned to try and leave the room again, but the rope Reborn was still holding was thrown out and caught her ankle, causing her to trip and fall on her face…again. A long stream of grumbled curses flowed from the brunette before she finally pushed herself onto her rear. "Why the hell did you trip me again you bastard?"

"I told you, you could only leave if I find the espresso you made satisfactory." Reborn smirked. "And I don't find this one quite up to par." This was a complete lie on his part. He was actually enjoying the drink he made Tsuna make for him, but this also meant that he had to make sure she stuck around or he wouldn't get another decent cup of this beverage for a while.

"So in other words, you plan on never leaving me alone, is that it?" Tsuna hissed her eyebrow twitching.

"Reborn, who is this?" Lal asked.

Colonello nodded. "Yeah! and why are you harassing her, kora!"

Reborn grinned again. "This is my new toy."

"I am not your toy!" Tsuna yelled. ' _I'm not allowed to kill. I'm not allowed to kill. I'm not allowed to kill. I'm not allowed to kill._ '

Reborn slapped Tsuna upside the head. "You're way too weak to even land a single hit, let alone kill, Dame-Tsuna. And no, I can't read minds. You just happened to be easier to read than a preschool level book."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"Ah! You've made me late for class!" Tsuna tried to run out of the room, but was held back by Reborn yet again as he caught her arm.

"Then it looks like you'll just have to stay." Reborn smiled. This girl was just too much fun.

"I've known you for about five minutes and I'm already pushing my limit, so  _what_  makes you think I'm going to be able to survive anything longer than that?" Tsuna asked scathingly.

"This will be good endurance training for your tolerance," Reborn replied cheekily. "In any case, introduce yourself to everyone Dame-Tsuna."

"Go to hell." Tsuna turned her back to the whole group and restarted her efforts to leave.

Reborn reached over and pinched her cheek. "Don't you know how to be polite, Dame-Tsuna."

"One of you is bad enough. I'll really go and kill myself if I have to deal with seven more," Tsuna retorted as she rubbed her cheek to sooth the pain.

"You don't have to worry about that dear. No one else acts  _exactly_  like Reborn." Luce sat down in her chair, having entered the room unnoticed by everyone but Tsuna. "In any case, my name is Luce. It's very nice to meet you."

"Ni hao. I'm Fong. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I am the great Skull-sama, you better respect-"

Colonello threw a pillow into Skull's face. "I'm Colonello, kora. I commend you for putting up with Reborn for even this long."

Lal slapped the back of Colonello's head. "Lal Mirch."

"You can call me Mammon, I suppose."

"Tch. It's Verde, and can we get this meeting over with already."

"And I'm Reborn."

"Pfft!" Even though Giotto had told her the boy's name already, Tsuna just realized that she found the name hilarious.

Reborn pulled Tsuna down into a headlock and twisted his fist into her head. "Don't laugh you little-"

But this only seemed to push Tsuna's laughter out even louder. "Ow, ow, ow! I give! I give! I give!" But her pleads didn't sound very convincing with the smile still plastered on her face and a few giggles still slipping through.

"You mean, you've been talking with this girl without telling her your name even once, kora!" Colonello asked, cocking an eyebrow as he watched Reborn release the mystery girl.

Reborn just shrugged. "I didn't get the chance. That idiot president got in the way."

"Giotto isn't an idiot," Tsuna reprimanded while rubbing her head and neck, but then hesitated for a second. "Okay, he can be a bit of an idiot. But _you_ of all people shouldn't talk about him like that."

Reborn cocked an eyebrow. "You better not be calling  _me_  an idiot."

Tsuna snorted. "I think a lot of people are idiots."

Reborn raised his eyebrow even further, but decided to let it go this once. "Speaking of the idiot president. What's your connection to him? I've heard a rumor that you two were actually brother and sister."

"Eh?" Tsuna scrunched up her face. "Well I guess you could say he's my brother. But were not blood related. Ieyasu-senpai and I grew up together, so it's more like were childhood friends."

"Yet, no one in this school knows your relationship?" Reborn asked skeptically. "With his reputation, he could easily get people to back off from teasing you."

"That isn't very kind of him," Luce agreed.

Tsuna shrugged. "Then that's my fault. I told Giotto I don't want anyone to know about relationship at this school."

"And yet you told us?" Reborn stared at the girl, trying to hide his smirk.

"Ack!" Tsuna froze. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Reborn's smile turned absolutely predatory. "Then you'll have to be my new servant."

"Gah!" Tsuna froze up again. The eight others in the room could see that the girl was weighing her options. "Dammit all!"

The doors opened up again.

"What are you doing?" A calm voice asked.

"I thought I heard- chibi!" G started.

"G!" Tsuna called out and ran over. "Get me out of here pleeeaaaasse! I can't take anymore! And why didn't you tell me that he was such a demon! I would have tried running away the moment he showed up!"

Reborn snorted. "Like you would have been able to get that far."

G narrowed his eyes. "Reborn, leave Tsuna alone. I believe Pres has already been over this with you."

"And I'm sure you already realized that I've never listened to anything that idiot blonde had to say," Reborn replied coolly.

"Come on, Tsuna," Asari muttered quietly to the brunette. "We don't want to be around when G blows his top."

Tsuna nodded and snuck out of the room behind Asari, and not a moment too soon. When the duo were just a few yards from the doorway, the room practically exploded. "The sounds of G yelling at the top of his voice were accompanied by the sounds of an all-out brawl."

Asari laughed. "So what were you doing in the Arcobaleno Association's meeting room?"

"That jerk, Reborn, dragged me there so that I could make him a cup of coffee," Tsuna grumbled. Still feeling peeved about the whole thing.

"Well, now you can let G take care of it," Asari said cheerfully. "And I'm sure Giotto will talk to the Arcobaleno about bothering you later as well."

Tsuna smiled a little. "Thanks Asari-san. If you want, I can cook dinner for you three today as thanks."

"Really? Then we'll take you up on that offer! We all love eating you cooking!" Asari smiled brightly.

* * *

Tsuna walk out of the classroom the next day, intending to go to the cafeteria. It was starting out like a good day again, since the bully was still out sick, the sun was shining, and that Reborn person was supposed to leave her alone for now on.

"Not, quite Dame-Tsuna."

"Hiiiiiie!" Tsuna whirled around to see Reborn leaning against the window sill she had just passed. "What the-! What are  _you_  doing here?"

"I told you I don't listen to the Student Council already didn't I?" Reborn smirked and pushed himself away from the wall. "Now come on, I have tasks for you."

Tsuna didn't bother answering. Instead she chose to make a run for it. When she looked behind her, it didn't look like Reborn was giving chase, but to be safe she ran out of the school and into the tree garden. She pulled herself into her favorite tree, and hiding spot, and leaned against the trunk, panting hard.

"For someone who's failing gym, you sure run fast."

"Hiiiiie!" Tsuna was about to fall, but a hand shot out and pulled her into someone's lap.

Reborn smirked. "You're also known to be a huge klutz, but this the only time you've truly been clumsy is when you're surprised."

Tsuna ignored the boy's observation in favor of trying to climb away from the boy to sit on her own. "How the hell did you get here first? I'm sure that this place being my favorite hiding spot was a secret to everyone else, or the bullies would have been able to find every time."

"I know everything Dame-Tsuna. And for the things I don't…well, I have my sources."

"Erg! What do you want? Can't you see that I want you to leave me alone?" Tsuna continued to struggle, but she couldn't get out of Reborn's grip.

Reborn continued to smirk at her efforts. "And that's why I'm not going to leave you alone."

Tsuna sighed and finally gave. "So if I act like I like you, will you leave me alone?"

"Not a chance," Reborn said with a smile. "You're just too interesting."

He couldn't understand why this girl could sit on his lap and not react at all. Sure she was blushing a little, but most girls would extremely happy as well as either turn bright red and be a little jumpy, or lean into his touch and get comfortable there. This girl was doing neither. She was sitting as far away as his hold would let her, and didn't seem to be affected by his close proximity.

Reborn pulled Tsuna even closer so that they were pressed together and placed his chin to rest on her shoulder.

Tsuna grumbled incoherently for a little. "Hey, would you knock it off! Your making me warmer than I care to be, your head is heavy, and your breath is tickling me."

Reborn chuckled. This girl was irrefutably different and there seemed to be a lot of interesting mysteries floating around her as well. Yes. He would make sure she stuck around. After all, he had only known her for three days and school had already gotten a lot more interesting. Reborn was sure that it would get more eventful if Tsuna was around even longer.


End file.
